New York Alliance Civil War
The Appalachian Vipers, in an attempt to knock The Wolves down a peg, claimed responsibility for hiring the Mojave Pythons to attack Alpha Wolf in his mansion. They then declare war on the cult during a meeting set up by Cicada. The two reach out to all their allies, but the two other members of the New York Alliance remain neutral. Each side hires out as many contractors as they can, with both sides contracting Omnia Venena and Muneca for various strikes during the war. Unknown to both sides, however, was that Cicada and the United Crime Corps. had contracted Omnia Venena and The Princess Thieves to help with their own plans. While making a show of helping the Wolves and the Vipers, they quietly make preparations to betray them both into Cicada's hands. Utilizing the element of surprise, they carry out their plans and capture the leading figures of both the Vipers and the Wolves. Left leaderless, casualties mounted on both sides as they tried to figure out what to do. Eventually, the two sides come to a meeting, again brokered by Cicada, to end the war. Spark: A Warning to the Wolves War Blog 1: The King of the Beasts War Blog 2: Order 66 Combatants Appalachian Vipers and Allies *Appalachian Vipers *Heiwajima Syndicate *Omnia Venena (hired) *Mojave Pythons (hired) *Muneca (hired) *Lullaby (hired) *Alejandro (hired) The Wolves and Allies *The Wolves *Omnia Venena (hired) *The Princess Thieves (mole for Cicada) *Raz Dovev (hired) Cicada and Allies *Cicada *United Crime Corps. *The Princess Thieves (hired) *Omnia Venena (hired) *Mojave Pythons (hired) Timeline Opening Shots * The Mastermind hires the Mojave Pythons to "send a message" to the Alpha Wolf. The Appalachian Vipers willingly take the blame for the attack. Actual War *May 26th, 2014 **War is declared **Omnia Venena captures Damien DeLuca and Le Hound, killing the former's bodyguards. **The Wolves raid an Appalachian Vipers warehouse, killing several men and stealing data. Wolves member Daniel keeps a copy of the data. *May 27th, 2014 **Omnia Venena receives a copy of said critical data, with instructions to release it. **Alejandro tails Daniel, discovering a Wolves hideout. Viper hitmen enter his hideout, killing several of his guards and himself before destroying the data stolen. **The Mojave Pythons are hired by the Vipers to attack The Princess Thieves, ensuing a firefight. **After being hired by Jedidiah Greer, Omni Key ambushes and kills 3 Vipers that Greer considers a liability. *May 28th, 2014 **The Heiwajima Syndicate allies with the Vipers to again attack the Thieves, causing another firefight. **The Princess Thieves attacked a Viper weapon shipment, killing several men and robbing a large amount of goods at the cost of one woman. **Timothy Nash sabotages a weapons deal with the Vipers, killing a few men and capturing the boss Viper. The boss is later sent to Le Renard for torture. **Alejandro is hired to destroy several forms of merchandise, killing one guard and rendering the second unconscious. **Two Viper hitmen destroy the house of Le Hound, leaving his family homeless and taking Le Hound's wife as a hostage. **A squad of Viper hitmen led by Maxis Rockford sabotage a museum heist organized by the Princess Thieves, killing two and letting the other four get arrested. **Mojave Pythons kidnap and kill four Princess Thieves **Princess Thieves attack Mojave Python greenhouse, Pythons fend them off. **Omni Key kills Wolf Beta John Daniels **Omnia Venena releases their copy of the Viper's critical data into both the balck market and to law enforcement, carefully doctored to keep any mentions of the group out of it. **Omnia Venena members hit a Wolves warehouse/brothel in London. **The Wolves and The Vipers both contact Lloyd Kumar about releasing DeLuca and Le Hound. Lloyd gives meeting coordinates at the same day, place, and time for the meeting, using a casino conference room owned by OV. *May 29, 2014: **The Princess Thieves kill several Heiwajima Syndicate members under the guise of a restaurant fire. **Several members of the Appalachian Vipers and Mojave Pythons are arrested by the NYPD after 'Ogre' snitches on them during a drug deal. **'Beast', a member of the Princess Thieves, attempts to ambush a weapons deal between the Heiwajima Syndicate and the Appalachian Vipers. However, the Vipers and Syndicate defend themselves and the ambush fails. **Phillip kills the two Vipers that killed Daniel, and then sabotages a drug deal with the help of the assassin Raz Dovev, who takes him under his wing. **Mojave Pythons kidnap several members of the Wolves and Thieves, injecting them with drug rendering them of free will resulting in the deaths of multiple Thieves and Wolves. **Princess Thieves launch several attacks on Mojave Python warehouses, causing many deaths. **Omnia Venena Lieutenant Saitou Tachibana leads a successful raid on a Heiwajima Syndicate warehouse. **Omnia Venena General Patton Trask leads a raid on a Wolves safehouse. **Jefferson Tala and Lloyd Kumar meet in a restaurant. Tala bluffs that he knows about a plan to betray the Wolves and Vipers, and tries to hire Lloyd to kill Alpha, Hound, Renard, and Coyote as well. Lloyd records the conversation. *May 30, 2014: **The Princess Thieves, their work done and numbers reduced, back out from the Civil War. **Lullaby is hired by the Vipers, and attacks a Wolves-owned brothel. **La Renard attempts to strike a deal with Lullaby **Raz Dovev and Philip lead a successful assault on a Vipers warehouse. **Omnia Venena hackers capture data and cash from the Wolves **Omnia Venena members successfully ambush a meeting between the Heiwajima Syndicate, Appalachian Vipers, and Mojave Pythons. *May 31, 2014: **Omnia Venena members hit a Wolves safehouse. **Omnia Venena engineers a shootout between the Vipers, Heiwajima Syndicate, and police. *June 1, 2014: **Omnia Venena meets with Alpha Wolf, Christopher Salasco, Jefferson Tala and Jedidiah Greer to discuss terms of release for Damien DeLuca and Le Hound. Greer and Salasco are kidnapped, while La Coyote is wounded. **Omnia Venena attacks and burns down a Vipers warehouse and Wolves brothel. *June 2, 2014: **Order 66 is executed. **Omni Key attacks and kidnaps Le Renard in his safehouse, killing four Wolves in the process. **The Princess Thieves kidnap La Coyote and torture her, killing several Wolves as well. *June 3, 2014: **Damien DeLuca and Le Hound released. **Valkyrie and several United Crime Corps. members fake being an arms dealing operation for the Wolves. Results in three dead UCC members, five dead Wolves and three of their associates and 50k stolen. *June 5, 2014: **Omnia Venena attacks a Wolves safehouse, and a firefight ensues. **Omnia Venena lays down several attacks on the Wolves, Vipers, and Heiwajima Syndicate. **Jonathan Doe and Francis Smith talk to Alpha Wolf, exposing his hypocrisy to the hidden Le Coyote. Muneca arrives and takes both Alpha Wolf and Le Coyote with her. *June 7, 2014: **Lloyd Kumar sends a recording of his meeting with Tala to Le Hound, intending to use Tala's lucky guess to further divide the Wolves against themselves. **The Mastermind hosts another meeting between Cicada, United Crime Corps., Vipers, and the Wolves in an effort to end the war. ***Greer steps out of the Vipers and crime world all together. *War ends. Aftermath *June 8, 2014: **Omnia Venena announces that they will go underground for a short amount of time. ***Ollie Lindon beats up Le Hound for the trouble caused to him over the war. Results Overall *Decisive Cicada and allies victory *Jedidiah Greer leaves the world of crime TBD. Losses Territorial changes *The Wolves leave all New York Alliance territory. *The Appalachian Vipers pay a 10% fee for all territory they share with the New York Alliance. Category:Events Category:Gang Wars